Heaven Sent
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Here is the first part to my Twitches series. After Lilly and Lucy Potter come home for the summer, The Cheetah Girls can't wait to start on their summer tour with Hermione as their new lead singer. However something seems to be troubling her, and then a terrible accident lands Amber in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Big Bombshell

Lilly and Lucy finished changing into their bathing suits. They had been over at their aunt and uncle's house to spend some time in their pool with the rest of their siblings, cousins, and friends. They slid the door open that led out onto their deck, while Amber walked into the kitchen where Hermione had been busy rubbing the dishes dry before she levitated them into their proper place inside the cupboards.

"Hey Hermione have you seen Melissa?" she asked her.

"Yeah, she's already outside with the other kids." Hermione replied while avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"Is everything alright?" Amber asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She began. "Why?"

"Because The Cheetah Girls have to get ready for their big annual summer tour with The Dragons like we've always done." Amber told her.

"Oh yeah, right." She began before she finally turned to look up at her. "I forgot, just with everything that has been going on."

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great." Amber reassured her with a warm and loving smile. "After all, you and Ginny have always had the best voices, and I know that Ginny would love for you to be our new lead singer." She said.

"What about our fans? What are they going to think about it? I mean, do you really think we're still just as good by ourselves?" Hermione wondered.

"Listen Hermione, it was yours and Ron's idea in the first place." Amber told her before Hermione let out a rather sad and heavy sigh before turning to go down the hallway.

"I better go get changed." She said hurriedly while Amber simply turned her head and watched her from over her shoulder.

"Hermione?" she questioned as she watched her friend escape into the bedroom and close the door behind her when suddenly Aaron came into the kitchen soaking wet wearing his bright red swimming trunks (with a jet of fire on the side of them) and matching sandals.

"You're getting water all over the floor." Amber said as she turned to look at her husband who was now drying his face inside a bright blue towel.

"I'm sorry, but everyone was wondering when you and Hermione were coming outside." He explained.

"Well, I was just coming out and Hermione just went inside the bedroom to change, but I think that something is really bother her. She seemed really distracted when I was talking to her." Amber told him as he breathed a heavy sigh. "What's going on here, do you know something that I don't?" she questioned.

"Well you see Amber, the thing is,.." he began when suddenly Hermione came out of the bedroom wearing a bright red bikini.

"Hey, didn't that use to be Ginny's?" Amber wondered.

"Yeah, we wear the same size so Harry gave it to me since he knew how much I've always liked it. He figured that Ginny would also want me to have it since we were best friends." She explained. "Well come on, let's get out to the pool before everyone starts to worry about us." Hermione said as she started towards the door but Amber quickly leapt in front of her and blocked her.

"Oh no you don't! Now we've known each other forever and we've been friends almost our whole entire lives, I know that there's something that you're not telling me." She said as Hermione took a deep breath. "Alright but promise you won't tell anyone, especially the children." She said.

"Of course I won't say anything, I'm one of your best friends." Amber assured her. "Now what is going on?" she asked her anxiously as Hermione took another deep breath and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Ron and I are getting a divorce." She told her.

"What?! Why?" Amber questioned her eagerly.

"Well we never really got along to start with, and every time we started talking about our problems it just made things worse, so we decided it would be best if we just became friends since we still like and care about one another, just not in that way. And we just want to do what's best for the children. We want them to grow up in a happy and loving family, not one that argues all the time." She explained with a shake of her head.

"So, aren't you going to tell them?" Amber wondered.

"We will, but we just want to have some time to prepare them for it. I just want them to know how much we love them and that we'll never split them apart or anything. Everything that we'll do, we'll make sure is in their best interest. And make sure that they get to have their time with each of us." She explained.

"Yes, of course, I know you will. Does Harry know yet?" Amber asked her.

"No, not yet. He just lost his wife, and Ron and I wanted to make sure that he had some time to get over it before we told him since he's obviously going to be through a really rough time as it is right now." She answered. "As for my stage name, I'll still go by Hermione Weasley since that's what all of our fans know me as. I mean technically Justine's last name is Matthews, but she goes by her grandfather's last name since he is so well known." She told her before the two girls headed back outside with Aaron tagging along behind them.

Hermione quickly slid the door shut before Beethoven could get out and started on her way down to the pool where Sheela, Chase, Lilly, Lucy, and Brianna were already splashing and squealing with giggles inside of it. "Come on Mum I need backup!" Chase shouted. "I'm the only guy in here and the girls are ganging up on me!" he cried as she smiled to herself before joining her children and nieces inside the pool. At least right now they could enjoy being together as a family, and she would worry about her problems later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Help From Above

 _Thanks Scrappy you're the best!_

Later that evening Ron and Hermione sat their kids down in the dining room table to tell them about their divorce and the fact that Hermione and the rest of the kids would keep their last name. "I knew that," Chase began. "I mean the fact about us. But it makes sense that Mum will keep her stage name since Justine sort of uses it as a nickname." He finished.

"I don't care!" Sheela cried as she suddenly got up to her feet. "Don't you see what's happening!? Everything is going to be different from now on, nothing is ever going to be the same!" she shouted before she quickly ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"Well, that went well." Ron said sarcastically as Hermione quickly raced after her daughter.

"Sheela wait!" she cried before she raced upstairs behind her.

"Daddy, don't you still love Mummy?" Mia wondered.

"Oh honey, of course I do. But it's sort of in a different way, and we're only looking out at what's best for you." Ron explained although he hated to admit it but he still was secretly in love with Hermione, but he knew that it was better this way.

"You're not going to split us up are you?" Chase wondered.

"Of course not. Chances are is that you're probably going to live with your mother, and during school holidays you'll be able to have some time to visit me." He explained.

"It still sucks though. I'm sure if Aunt Ginny were still alive she wouldn't allow this to happen. Come on guys, let's go." Chase said as he turned to his younger brother and sister and took them upstairs with him. Ron just simply heaved a heavy sad sigh secretly agreeing with his son.

 _…._

Harry stood at the foot of Ginny's grave and looked down at the ground. "Hi." He began quietly. "I'm sorry if I haven't visited you for a while but a lot has been going on. For starters I really wish you were here right now because Ron and Hermione are getting a divorce. Hermione told me about it because it's been really hard on their children and now Richie's gone. According to Hermione Beethoven went with him. She thinks that part of the reason he ran away is because they threatened to get rid of him." Harry said.

"Even though he's a bit hard to take care of, he smells bad, and Ron and Hermione can't decide who's going to get stuck with him, I know he loves Richie and I know that he will protect him. But I was just wondering, that if you're listening that you could watch over him too and help him see that he belongs at home. Please make sure that he doesn't get hurt, that's all I ask of you. I love you,.. goodbye. Or amen, however you say it." He said before he looked up and slowly started to walk away.

Meanwhile way up in Heaven Ginny had been busy sitting on top of a cloud and dangling her legs off of it. She had on a light blue robe, shiny, shimmering white wings, and a bright halo over her head. "I will Harry." She whispered even though she knew that there wasn't any way on earth or even in Heaven that he could hear her, but she had been listening to his prayer just like she always had done ever since she had died.

She missed her family so much, and still loved them more than anything. Even more than all the golden mansions in Heaven. However she knew that she had given her life to protect her family, and their lives meant more to her than her own. All of a sudden she glanced up as she heard a loud scream and saw Neville whizzing past her. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as there came a sudden crash and she knew at once that he had ran into the golden gate again.

"Are you alright Neville?" Lily Potter asked him while she bent down and offered him her hand.

"Yeah Mrs. Potter, thanks." He began while she helped him to his feet. "These rutty wings act like they have a mind of their own most of the time." He said while Lily simply smiled at him.

"It's alright, you'll get the hang of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone that I need to speak with." She told him softly as Ginny turned her head and looked over her shoulder at her as she walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hullo Ginny." She said as she smiled warmly at her.

"Hullo Mrs. Potter." Ginny said sadly.

"You know, you can call me Lily. You are my daughter in-law after all." She told her before a moment of silence passed between them. "Is something troubling you?" she questioned.

"Yes, my brother and my best friend are breaking up, and my nephew is somewhere out there by himself. Well, Harry told me that he's got Beethoven with him,.." she admitted. "But still, he's just a child." Ginny told her anxiously.

"You're absolutely one hundred percent right Ginny, and that's why the Boss sent me to find you. You've got a job to do, back on earth." Lily explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked her.

"Richie is only a boy, he needs a guardian angel. He needs you Ginny and so you must go to him." Lily told her.

"I want to, but how can I? I pretty much had a one way ticket when I got here." Ginny said.

"Close your eyes." Lily whispered with another loving smile as Ginny obeyed although she felt rather foolish doing so. Lily dug into her robe pocket and blew some sparkling shimmering dust into her face. Ginny began to cough and sneeze but vanish at the same time of doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Dreamcatcher

Young Richie Weasley walked through the forest with his faithful canine companion by his side. He was starting to feel rather sorry that he ever wandered off in the first place. He wanted to go back home to be with his parents and the rest of his family, but he had no idea where he was going. He felt streams of tears flowing down his cheeks as he (since he deemed this to be a life threatening situation of being inside a dark woods by himself) continued walking through the woods with the light of his wand to guide him.

He remembered when he was about six or seven years old and that Chase had told him a story about the dreamcatcher, he just secretly hoped and prayed that his brother had been making it up to scare him. Meanwhile, Harry had been on his way back home when suddenly he heard somebody sneeze from behind him.

He quickly turned around and unexpectedly became face to face with the spirit of his deceased wife. "Ginny?" he questioned with uncertainty and disbelief while she rubbed her eyes to try and get rid of the magical dust that still remained inside of them.

"Harry? Is that really you?" Ginny asked before she finally cleared her eyes and blinked them a few times.

"Yeah," Harry began. "my question is is it really _you?_ Or am I asleep?" he wondered.

"No Harry, you're not dreaming. I'm really here. I'm an angel. And I heard your prayer. God sent me here to watch over Richie." She explained while she turned and looked around while fluttering her wings. "Oops, I forgot about these. Now that I'm back here on earth, I can't really go walking around like this now can?" she said while glancing back at her wings and leaving her dearly departed husband speechless.

Harry just simply watched her with his mouth gaped open while she turned back around and grinned at him before snapping her fingers. Within a sparkling twinkle of light she changed her wardrobe to a pink T-shirt with a black jumper, blue jeans, and pink and black tennis shoes upon her feet. "How do I look?" she asked him.

"You look great but_" Harry began after he shook his head and found his voice again.

"First of all before I do anything I just wanted to let you know besides Richie and Beethoven, you're the only one who can see me while I'm here." She told him.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because you're the one who prayed for me to come back, Richie is the one who I'm supposed to help, and animals can always sense things that humans can't." she replied. "Anyway Harry, I also very much need your help. Our nephew is in danger." She said. "Have you ever heard about the legend of the dreamcatcher?" she asked him.

"No," Harry began with a shake of his head. "who is he?" he wondered.

"It's a she, or rather an it actually. It's similar to a boggart. Fred and George always used to tell me that story on Halloween to tease me about it when I went out trick-or-treating." She told him.

"Well, what is _it_ then?" he asked her.

"It's a shapeshifter that usually takes the form of an old woman. A pale and wrinkly old woman with boney hands and a black hood. Whenever she finds a young witch or wizard alone in the woods at night by him or herself, she opens her hood and tilts her head back and a loud and petrifying scream comes out of her mouth and then,.." she began before taking a rather long pause. "she traps them inside her body until she can let them out inside somebody's nightmare. She traps them there." She told him worriedly.

"Wait a minute, I _have_ heard that story before. Hermione told me that it was one of the stories that Beedle the Bard wrote. She told me that it was common for him to write stories based on real legends, hence The Tale of The Three Brothers." He told her as she simply nodded.

"Yep, sounds like Hermione." She said.

"We've got to find Richie." Harry said immediately afterwards.

"No Harry, _I've_ got to find Richie. That's what I was sent here to do. You have a job of your own. You have to get back home to be with our children." She told him.

"Well alright, but are you you'll be able to find him? After all, he's my nephew just as much as he's yours." He said.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll find him. Beethoven will be the first one to alert him of my presence, and then I'll just follow the sound of his barking. I won't let anything happen to either of them I promise." She told him before she disappeared before Harry could have the chance to ask her if he'd ever see her again.

That's when suddenly Ginny reappeared inside the woods and started calling Richie's name. "Richie!" she hollered on the top of her lungs through her hands. "Richie, it's your Aunt Ginny where are you!?" she yelled figuring that she would be able to explain her return from the dead to him later because right now she just wanted to find him and make sure that he was safe. A few seconds later she saw Beethoven sprinting towards her, except he had been alone. He halted in front of her and began to whimper.

"What's the matter boy?" Ginny questioned while she gently stroked his fur trying to calm him down. "Where's Richie?"

The next morning Hermione showed up on Harry's doorstep saying that the boy and dog had never returned home. "Oh no," Harry began. "I sure hope that nothing terrible happened to him. Ginny assured me that she would find him." He told her.

"Yeah I know, Ron and I are very worried about him." She began with a nod before it finally started to sink into her what he had just said. "Wait? What!?" she exclaimed.

"Ginny's an angel." Harry began. "she appeared to me last night because I asked her to." He explained.

"Really? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Hermione wondered.

"Positive." Harry began with a nod. "I pinched myself after she disappeared just to make sure and I was awake." He told her.

"Well gee Harry, I really hope you're right." She said. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to Richie or any of my other children." She told him.

"Don't worry Hermione, Ginny will watch over him. She promised, and you know as well as I do that she's never broken a promise. I just hope and pray she finds him before the dreamcatcher does." Harry said while he looked away into the distance


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Angel of The Night

Later that day Amber showed up at Hermione's door with the other three Cheetah Girls. "Hey Hermione are you ready to go?" she questioned her friend. "Aaron's round back with the trailer." She explained excitedly with a grin.

"What?" Hermione began before she gave a shake of her head. "Uh,.. I mean look guys, I don't think I'll be able to go. You should go ahead and do it without me." She told them.

"What!?" Amber, Casey, and Luna cried together.

"But you're our friend." Luna said.

"Yeah, and our new singer. We need you. It's like Ginny always used to say, The Cheetah Girls perform together or not at all." Amber told her.

"Look guys I'm sorry, but Ron and I told the kids about us breaking up last night, and I guess Richie got very upset about it and the fact that we couldn't keep Beethoven anymore because he ran away and he still hasn't come back." She explained.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Amber quickly apologized before she looked over at Casey.

"Yeah we didn't know, honest." She assured her.

"Do you want us to go help you look for him?" Luna asked her.

"No thanks, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Beethoven and I are handling it." She replied.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Amber wondered.

"You mean when I mentioned Ginny?" Hermione questioned her back. "Well yes, you see, apparently Harry went to go visit her grave last night and prayed for help." She explained.

"And she just showed up." Amber said with incredibility and disbelief.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe but I know it's true. Harry would never make something like this up." Hermione told her.

"She's right guys, Harry has never lied to us about anything." Luna began. "If Harry said that Ginny's an angel than she must be." She finished when all of a sudden Ron walked up to the door.

"What are you guys talking about? Who's an angel?" he wondered when suddenly they all went silent and Hermione bit her lip while the other three girls sucked in their cheeks and stared at the ground. "Hermione," Ron began again as he turned to look at her. "what's going on?" he asked her again.

"Ginny's back." Hermione blurted out as she turned around to face him.

"What do you mean she's back? Is she a ghost or something? I thought she went on." He said.

"She did, but she's back. As a spirit, or an angel rather. She's going to help us find Richie." She explained. "I know it sounds crazy Ron but it's the truth, Harry told me, and you've got to believe me." She told him.

"I do. I just hope that she can before anything happens to him. Now what about them, what are they doing here?" he asked as he turned to look back at the other girls.

"Well you see tonight is our first night touring with The Dragons in the muggle world." Amber began.

"And we were coming to get Hermione, but that was before we knew about your son." Casey told them.

"We'll _completely_ understand if she doesn't want to come." Amber promised.

"That's ridiculous this is your big chance to start a new chapter in your career. She should go." Ron said with a nod.

"But what about Richie?" Hermione questioned worriedly.

"He'll be fine, he's got a dog and an angel looking out for him." Ron began with a wave of his hand. "Not to mention me and Harry. We'll do everything to find him and bring him home safe and sound. I promise. And I'm sure that if my sister were here right now, she'd agree with me. Now go ahead and go and have a good time. I'll tell the others where you went." He explained.

"Well, are you _sure_ that you can manage everything by yourself?" Hermione asked him.

"Positive." He replied.

"Well, just give me a few seconds. I have to go and pack. I completely forgot about today." She admitted before she gave one final glance at them and then hurried away.

 _….._

Lilly, Lucy, and Brianna were racing through the sky on their broomsticks. DJ was already way ahead of them. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at them. "Last one to the Weasley's Wood is a werewolf!" he snapped teasingly sort of making fun of himself before he zoomed away. That's when Lilly suddenly pulled her broom to a stop.

"What are you doing!? You're not going to just let him win are you?" her twin sister questioned her halting her broom a short distance ahead of her while Brianna stopped beside Lilly and shook her head.

"Face it, it isn't any use. It's impossible to beat him." She explained before glancing over at Lilly.

"Are you alright?" she asked her anxiously with concern before Lilly shook her head and snapped herself out of her trance.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Richie that's all." She told her friend. "I mean he's my cousin, and I really don't want to lose another family member." She said.

"I've got an idea," Lucy began with a proud grin before turning her head and looking over her shoulder at them. "Why don't we help our father and aunt and uncle find him?" she suggested.

"Are you kidding!? Remember what happened last time? Dad will kill us if a werewolf doesn't first!" Lilly snapped but Lucy simply shook her head at her sister.

"Not if we find Richie in the process, he'll be so happy to see him that he won't get angry at us because he won't even think about punishing us. Now come on, let's go!" she cried before she sped away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Accident

 _Thanks Scrappy, and also thank you to Sakura for the new favorite and follow!_

Hermione, Amber, Casey, and Luna were about to go onto the stage when suddenly Hermione's cellphone vibrated. "What is it?" Amber questioned while Hermione removed her phone out of her pocket and checked it. "Who's it from?" she asked her.

"Harry." She responded.

"Did he find Richie?" Casey wondered.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't good news." Hermione began while she took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Lilly and Lucy are gone too. Harry thinks it's because they went out looking for him." She explained. "I _knew_ this wasn't a good idea, I better go home." Hermione said while she turned to walk away but Amber quickly grabbed ahold of her arm.

"You can't! It's too late for that now, I'm sure that Harry, Ron, and Ginny will look after them. You said so yourself." She reminded her friend.

"Well, alright seeing as that I don't have any choice." Hermione said while turning back around and trying not to worry about her son and nieces in the process.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Cheetah Girls!" the announcer exclaimed as the girls started to hear the audience cheering in the background.

"Well, I guess this is it. Come on guys." Amber said before Hermione took another deep breath and sucked in her chest while they walked out onto the stage together.

Meanwhile everybody else was asleep inside the Weasley household. That was until all of a sudden Mia started to burst into tears and shrieked on the top of her lungs. "NO! NO! RICHIE! DADDY, HELP!" she screamed when all of sudden Ron sprung out of his bed hurriedly tripping over himself before he finally managed to put on a robe and make it to his daughter's bedroom.

Mia's eyes shot open while she woke up in a cold sweat and continued to cry. Ron waved his wand and turned on the light before he rushed over to her bed. "Mia, what's wrong darling?" he asked her anxiously as he sat down on the side of her bed and gently started to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. He noticed that she was rather pale and that her cheek had felt extremely warm. "Are you sick?" he asked her while she continued breathing heavily.

"No," she began with a quick shake of her head. "I had a bad dream about Richie. Chase was right, the dreamcatcher got him. Lilly and Lucy were there too." She explained.

"Do you remember what the dream was about? Was anyone else there?" Ron asked her.

"I don't remember what it was about but Aunt Ginny and Beethoven were there too." She told him as he nodded and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Alright, don't worry." He whispered softly while running his fingers through her hair. "We'll get this figured out, I promise. For now just try and go back to sleep." He told her before he left her room and quietly shut the door behind him. That's when all of a sudden the telephone rang. Ron gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"It's probably Hermione." He began to himself. "I can't think of anyone else that would be calling this late." He said while he went to go answer the phone. Sure enough his suspicions had been correct. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Ron, listen I know it's late but this is important. I'm afraid that there has been a terrible accident." She began.

"Why? What happened?" he asked her.

"Well about an hour after the concert began a gunman opened fire and murdered a bunch of innocent muggles." She told him.

"Are you guys all alright?" Ron asked him.

"Well, yes and no. None of us were killed but Amber and Luna got shot. Luckily for Luna she had minor injuries, but Amber was sent to the hospital and her chances of survival doesn't look good." She explained. It looks like this might really be the end of The Cheetah Girls." She told him.

"Really? Well except for Ginny being here, it looks like pretty much everything has been going to hell." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "You can't just give up on her, she's needs our prayers! Just like Richie and the twins." She said.

"What are you talking about? What about the twins?" he asked her.

"Harry texted me and told me that Lilly and Lucy disappeared too." She told him.

"Then that explains it." He began. "Mia just woke me up and told me that she had a nightmare about them." He finished.

"Oh no, the dreamcatcher!" Hermione cried.

"What the devil is a dreamcatcher!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Shh! You'll wake the children and I don't want them to get scared!" Hermione snapped. "There's no time to explain, I'm coming back there as soon as I can!" she told him before she hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Home Again

Ginny, Lilly, Lucy, and Richie were sound asleep in the middle of the forest. They had spent the entire night running from trolls, dragons, ogres and a bunch of other monstrous creatures. Beethoven had stayed awake all night protecting them, and Ginny hadn't gotten much sleep either. Since she was dead she seemed to have forgotten how since she didn't sleep in Heaven.

She awoke to the sound of a mighty voice in her ear the next morning. "Ginny,.." He whispered while she slowly started to stir.

"Hmm,.." she groaned while slowly opening her eyes, yawning sleepily, and sitting up.

"Ginny, you must go to Harry. He needs you." The voice told her.

"Well I'd very much love to be able to do that if there was a way to get out of here!" she snapped angrily.

"Think of him and you will escape, and so will your nephew and daughters." He told her.

"Well alright, I sure hope you know what you're doing." She said.

"I created the world didn't I?" He questioned her back.

"Yeah, but then you made Fred and George and I was starting to have my doubts about you." She told him while muttering it under her breath.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I am sure glad that I made you with a sense of humor." He said sarcastically while Ginny rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth as she stood up.

"Aunt Ginny?" Richie questioned as she suddenly looked down at him and realized he was awake and looking up at her. "Who are you talking to?" he asked her.

"God." She responded.

"Oh, well can you tell Him something for me?" he wondered.

"He's listening, you can tell Him yourself." She assured him.

"Well alright,.." he began before he looked up at the sky. "I was just wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble if you could get my parents back together." He said.

"I'm sorry Richie, but I can't do that." He told him.

"Why not? You're God aren't you? I thought you could do anything that you wanted to." He said.

"What He means is that He can't affect somebody's free will." Ginny explained.

"Why not?" Richie wondered while Ginny shook her head at him.

"Because it wouldn't be right." She told him. "Just look at it this way, no matter what happens God gave you a family that loves you and wants what's best for you and the rest of your siblings. So in a way, He's been looking out for you this whole entire time only you didn't even realize it." She told him with a loving smile. "Anyway, He told me that if I just think about your Uncle Harry then that will be enough to get us home. Only, it would have saved us a lot of trouble if He would have just told that in the first place Mister high and mighty!" she snapped as she tilted her head back and scowled at the sky.

"Sorry, but you didn't ask me." He responded.

"Grr! Never mind!" Ginny growled with a shake of her head. "You see what I've got to put up with!?" she exclaimed as she pointed up towards the sky while there came a thunderous gleeful laugh.

"I didn't know God had a sense of humor." Richie said.

"Yeah well He doesn't, no matter how amusing He thinks He is." She said as the laughing continued. "Oh,.. knock it off! I'm trying to concentrate!" she cried when all of a sudden the laughing stopped. "Thank you! Finally, jeez!" she spat with a roll of her eyes before she closed them tightly and thought about Harry.

She thought about the first time she saw him at King's Cross when she was ten years old, and the first time she saw him in the burrow a year later even though she was rather shy back then and ran away. Then she thought about their first kiss, the day they got married, and the day she gave birth to their twins. Each one of the memories went flashing through her mind at rapid speed before she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in the forest anymore.

She looked around and saw that she was back inside Godric's Hollow along with Beethoven and the other three children. In fact, they were in front of the Potter's old cottage. "I can't believe it, it actually worked." Lucy said with a breath of astonishment and disbelief.

"Daddy we're back!" Lilly cried as she raced towards the front door with her sister running hurriedly along behind her.

"Dad!" she cried. "It's us! We're home!" The front door opened and Harry gathered both of his twin daughters inside his arms and embraced them tightly.

"Girls," he began while he breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I am so glad you're safe. But how did you get here?" he asked them.

"Mum did it." Lilly began before all three of them turned to face Ginny who stood back down the driveway with Beethoven and Richie at her side. Harry wanted to pick up both of his girls and carry them down to her like he used to, but since he couldn't (on account of the fact that they were _way_ too heavy now) he walked down to her by himself.

"Ginny, Richie, I am so glad to see you both. Richie you better get home, both of your parents are worried sick about you." He told him.

"I know," he began while breathing a heavy sad sigh. "but what about Beethoven?"

"Well, can you honestly be able to afford or care for him anymore?" Harry asked him.

"No, he's gotten way too big and my parents need the money for their court case and child support after the divorce." He explained sadly.

"Then I'm sorry, but you'll have to do what's best for Beethoven." Harry told him.

"Can you keep him for me then?" he asked him eagerly.

"I'm sorry but I have my own children and animals to care for." Harry began but then as he saw the sad depressed look on his nephew's face he continued on. "But I _can_ find a good home for him. I can't imagine why Hagrid wouldn't take him for you. That way you could still see him every day when you go back to Hogwarts." He said.

"Really? Gee, thanks Uncle Harry." Richie began before he bent down and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm really going to miss you Beethoven, but I know that Hagrid will take good care of you and I'll see you in a few months. I love you boy." He told him when suddenly the gentle giant started wagging his tail and then started licking his face. Richie giggled before he stood back up.

"Well see you guys later, I've got to go back home where I belong." He said.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Ginny began while flashing him a warm and loving smile. "Goodbye Richie, it was nice to see you again." She told him.

"Goodbye guys." He said quietly before he turned around and ran away leaving his aunt and uncle alone once again.

"So, the Boss told me that you needed me, so what's wrong?" Ginny wondered out of concern.

"It's your friend, Amber. She got shot last night and now she's in the hospital and in critical condition." He explained.

"Oh no." Ginny said in a horrified whisper. "How's Aaron taking it?" she questioned him anxiously as Harry simply shook his head at her.

"Not well. Justin said that he didn't sleep at all last night and that he hasn't had much of an appetite." He explained. "All seven of his children slept over at their grandparents because he didn't want them seeing him like this." He explained.

"Right," Ginny began with a nod. "I know what I have to do then. Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of everything." She finished before she disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; A Miracle

 _Thanks! I hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters as well!_

Harry went back inside the house with his children. His older sister April (read Harry and The Chipmunks to learn more about her), and his brother in-law Rickie were there with the four children. Harry had explained to them all about what had happened and Ginny's heavenly help finding Richie and his two daughters. Since he was a minister at their church, Harry knew that Rickie would have no trouble believing him.

"So what happened?" he wondered.

"I think Ginny went to the hospital. Let's just hope that she's able to get to Amber in time. Otherwise Aaron is going to be devastated, and going to be left with seven children to manage all on his own." Harry told him before he walked over to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" April asked him.

"I'm going to Ron and Hermione's. I figure that they've probably had enough time to celebrate being reunited with their son, and now they're going to want to get reunited with Ginny." He explained.

"But I thought that you said Ginny told you that they wouldn't be able to see her?" April questioned him with bewilderment.

"I know, but I've known Ginny for a very long time, and she's going to want to be able to say goodbye to them properly since she never got a chance to before. Watch over my children for me." He told her before he took a handful of floo-powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Ron and Hermione's." he said in a loud and clear voice before dropping the powder down by his feet and disappearing within a humongous flash of light.

 _….._

Ginny passed through the door of Amber's hospital room. There she saw her friend passed out inside her hospital bed and hooked up to a machine. Aaron sat down at her bedside and clutched her hand inside his. "Aaron." Ginny began while she started clearing her throat letting him be aware of her presence. Aaron quickly turned his head and stared at her with his mouth gaped open.

"Ginny? Am I_" he began but she quickly shook her head.

"No, you're not dreaming. I've been sent here by God for her sake." She explained.

"She's not_" he began again with a shake of his head while Ginny slowly emerged over to the bedside.

"No, don't worry. She's still very much alive. I've just got to wake up her subconscious." She explained as a bright light started lighting up her body and shinning into Aaron's eyes. He squinted before raising his other hand and blocking his face while he turned away from her. Then within a quick flash she was gone. That's when suddenly Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived and burst through the door.

"Harry?" Aaron questioned. "Ron, Hermione? What are you doing here? Who's watching your children?" he wondered.

"April and Sheela are." Hermione told him.

"Where's Ginny Aaron, where's my sister?" Ron asked him eagerly.

"I'm not sure. She was here a second ago. She told me that she had to wake up Amber's subconscious. Then she just disappeared." He explained while Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances with one another. Aaron rubbed his thumb on the back of his wife's hand. "I just hope that she'll be able to. Amber means more to me than anything else in the world, other than our children. I love her so much, with every beat of your mum's heart Harry." He told him as he placed a hand upon his chest and remembered the operation like it was just yesterday just as much as Harry did.

"I know you do Aaron, but don't worry. Ginny's an angel, and she's been sent here by God to help you. She told me herself after she found Richie and the twins." Harry told him while Ron and Hermione secretly hoped and prayed that he was right.

 _…_

Amber suddenly opened her eyes. She was in a bright white place that she had never seen before and lying flat on her back. She slowly sat up and felt a hand reaching down to her and helping her back up to her feet. That's when she suddenly realized who it was. "Ginny?" she began questioningly. "Are you a ghost or is this Heaven?" she asked her as Ginny giggled.

"Neither. However, I've been sent down from Heaven." She began. "I'm an angel Amber." She told her.

"So Harry and Hermione were right. If this isn't Heaven where are we then? It looks like King's Cross station without the trains." She began as Ginny laughed again while Amber turned her head and looked around.

"Yes I know, Dumbledore told me that Harry said the same thing when he came here. I guess you can sort of call this a limbo like state. It's where souls go to be judged before entering Heaven or Hell." She explained as she led her friend over to the bench and sat down.

"But I don't want to be judged, I'm not ready yet. I want to go back and be with Aaron and our children." Amber told her while she sat down next to her.

"Yes I know, I am perfectly aware of that and that is the reason that I am here. I've come to take you back." She explained with a grin.

"Really? How?"

"The same way that I was able to take my daughters and nephew back home. Listen Amber, I've only been sent here to help you. You've got to do the rest of the work yourself. Just think about your family and friends, your loved ones that you really miss and want to be with more than anything right now. Think about The Cheetah Girls and how much you love singing and performing." Ginny told her as she gave a nod.

"Alright, I will." She said.

"Now close your eyes and really concentrate on them." Ginny told her as Amber obeyed. She shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on everything that her friend had told her to think about. That's when all of a sudden she felt a slight tingling sensation inside her fingers while her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Look!" she heard Ron's voice exclaim with a gasp. "It's working, she's waking up." He said with a breath of astonishment.

"Amber?" Aaron questioned eagerly and hopefully. "Is that really you?" he asked her when suddenly her eyes open and she smiled up at him.

"In the flesh." She told him as he suddenly felt tears of joy streaming down his cheeks while he squeezed her hand and bent down to plant a tender kiss on her lips.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered.

"Come on, you really didn't think that you could get rid of me that easily did you?" she questioned as Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled. Hermione felt tears of joy running down her own cheeks. Amber was alive, and she was going to make it after all. It was a true miracle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; A Final Farewell

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Amber and Aaron to have some time alone. "I'm glad she's alright." Harry began as they started down the hallway together.

"I never had any doubts that my sister could do it." Ron said when all of a sudden they all screeched to a halt at the end of the hallway. For Ginny's spirit was now illuminating the room and standing right there in front of them flashing a warm and loving smile at them. "Ginny?" Ron questioned.

"Hullo Ron." She told him. "I thought that I still might catch you here." She said.

"It's you, oh my God,.. it's you!" he exclaimed before he raced towards her and threw his arms around her neck and embraced her tightly. "Oh Ginny, I thought that I'd never see you again!" he sobbed before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh come on Ron get a grip," she began. "well actually loosen your grip, I can't breathe." She told him as he pulled away from her and smiled through his tears before brushing them away.

"You're dead, you don't need to breathe anyway." He told her with a sniff as she simply rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to say goodbye." She said.

"What!? You can't leave! Harry and I just got you back! We,.. we love you." He told her shakily.

"And I love you guys too, but the only reason that I came back was because I had a job to do. And now it's over." She told him with a shrug. "But I mean it's not like this is goodbye forever. You know we'll see each other again someday." She told them as she smiled at them. "Ooh by the way, that reminds me. Before I go,.. I got a surprise for you Harry." Ginny said as she turned around and looked behind her at Lily who started walking towards them.

"Somebody else wanted to say goodbye to you as well." She remarked happily while Lily smiled down upon her son. Now Harry was the one who felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Mum." He simply said wanting to be able to run towards her but not finding the strength to move.

"Hullo sweetheart. I can't believe how much you've grown." She told him before she glanced over at Ron and Hermione who were just as speechless as he was. "And as for you two, I just wanted to be able to personally thank you. You don't know how much it hurts having to see your son grow up but not being able to be a part of his life. You guys were always there for him, and you gave him a family. Harry's lucky to be able to have friends like you." She told them.

"Thanks." Ron said simply when he was finally able to find his voice again. "Blimey Harry, you really do have her eyes. I mean I've always heard people say it, but I never really knew what they were talking about until now." He said as Lily laughed.

"Ron's right, you really are beautiful." Hermione told her when something suddenly occurred to Harry.

"Hey wait a minute," he began as his mother turned to look back over at him. "Ron just hugged Ginny. Does that mean, that I can touch you?" he asked her eagerly as she nodded at him.

"Indeed it does. But considering that you hardly even know me it would sort of be like hugging a stranger so I can perfectly understand_" she began while she twirled a strand of her hair, but Harry wasn't listening. He had been waiting his whole life for a chance like this. Ron and Hermione stepped back while he raced towards her and threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly sobbing hysterically inside her chest not ever wanting to let go for as long as he live.

Tears flooded Lily's eyes and rolled down her own cheeks while she hugged her son tightly to her and rested her head against his. "Oh Harry,.. my sweet baby boy." She whispered soothingly while running her fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." She told him.

"Me neither." Harry wept as he glanced up at her and sniffed. "Why did you have to go? Don't you know how horrible my life was without you?" he questioned her inside a hoarse voice. "I had to go and live with the Dursleys when I was a kid." He said.

"I know but things weren't as horrible as they seemed. After all, my sister and nephew ended up to be not so bad, and you found friends at Hogwarts, and a beautiful girl who was able to love you and be there for you like I never could. And you still turned out to be a great young man, wizard, and father. And of course you had your father's skills at Qudditch. Which by the way, he sends his love but he's on probation so he wasn't able to come here." She explained while Harry sniffed again and wiped away his tears.

"You can get probation in Heaven? Wow, that's scary." Ron said. "No wonder why Fred chose to come back as a ghost." He added when suddenly Harry broke out of his mother's arms.

"I guess, that you and Ginny probably have to go back now." He said.

"I'm afraid so," his mother began pulling a strand of hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. "but this isn't goodbye, take it as more of a see you later." She told him as she smiled warmly at him and stepped aside so that Ginny could step forward once again.

"Goodbye Harry, take care." She began. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her before wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her passionately. Ginny placed her hand on the back of his head and leaned into deepen the kiss before they slowly break apart. Then when she stepped back into the light she was wearing her angelic robes once again.

"So, are you going back then?" Ron asked her.

"Not yet." She began with a smirk. "I still have one last piece of unfinished business before I go back permanently." She explained.

 _…_

A bunch of wizards and witches fled the Weasley's joke shop running and screaming, while the ghost of Fred Weasley felt rather amused and proud of himself. He had unleashed a stink bomb inside the store and hollered boo at them. "You know Fred, we're never going to get any business if you keep scaring away our customers like that." George told him while the ghost of his identical twin brother hovered above him continuing to laugh.

"Oh come on George lighten up. What fun is it being a ghost when you can't annoy or terrify people?" he questioned with a smirk.

"I hate to say it but you're right." George admitted with a roll of his eyes when suddenly a bright light shone inside the store.

"Oh my God they found me!" Fred cried. "Well I don't care what they try to do! They can't make me cross over and if I don't want to!" he yelled as he soared into the closet and locked himself inside of it when all of a sudden Ginny came into the store.

"Oh cool it bro, it's only Ginny." George said while Ginny stepped inside. "Hey sis, what are you doing here? I thought you decided to cross over." He said.

"I did, I've come to get him." She said gesturing over to Fred with a nod of her head as he came out of the closet.

"Oh no you didn't!" he exclaimed with a shake of his head. "I'm not going anywhere." He told her firmly.

"Are you sure? You've just barely made it into Heaven." She told him holding her thumb and pointer finger apart a fraction of an inch.

"Of course I'm sure. They are way too strict and saintly up there." He began. "Besides, I'm having too much fun down here." He told her with a grin.

"Well alright, but you understand that once I leave, it's too late for you to change your mind?" she questioned.

"Yep!" he exclaimed.

"Well in that case goodbye Fred, it was good to see you again." She began before she started to turn around and then she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Oh and can you do me a favor?" she asked him.

"Sure, anything, you name it." He told her.

"Well if Ron decides that he wants to be a ghost when he dies, be sure and torture him for me." She told him with a grin.

"You've got a deal!" he answered proudly as both of the Weasley twins watched with a grin as their sister walked back out of the store and vanished inside a golden light.

 **Next Time In Twitches The Series; Mort returns with his new death eaters to say a forbidden curse to resurrect the dead! Meanwhile, the Potter twins return to Hogwarts with the rest of their friends and family and enter into their third year, while their younger brother James goes to Hogwarts for the very first time!**


End file.
